Giant Monster
Overview A Giant Monster is an extraordinarily tough opponent that usually requires more than one team to defeat. They usually spawn at random times in their respective zones, but certain tasks can cause certain ones to spawn. Defeating a Giant Monster, with exceptions, will reward a Badge and 2 Reward Merits. It is possible for a highly-optimized player character to defeat a Giant Monster alone. Vs. Your Level A Giant Monster will always con as purple, no matter what level your character is. Neither your targeting box nor the GM's info panel will display its level. Giant Monsters do have levels, but due to game mechanics implemented in Issue 7, your relative level to a Giant Monster bears little significance. This was done so players of all levels could contribute equally to a Giant Monster's defeat. * If you are a higher level than the Giant Monster, you will do damage to it as if you were its level. * If you are a lower level than the Giant Monster, you will do damage to it as if it was one level lower than you. * A Giant Monster does damage to you as if it were your level. For example, two characters separately attack Babbage, who's hidden level is 19; one of them is Level 12 and the other is Level 50. When the Level 12 character hits Babbage, he will do damage as if Babbage was a Level 11 enemy. When the Level 50 character hits Babbage, he will do damage as if he (the character) was Level 19. If Babbage hits the Level 12 character, Babbage will do damage to that character as if Babbage was Level 12, but will do damage to the Level 50 character as if it (Babbage) was Level 50. If the Level 50 now teams with the Level 12, the lower level character will now be operating at combat level 49. Both characters will now do damage to Babbage as if they were Level 19, and Babbage will now deal damage as if it was Level 50 and 49, respectively. While there is no real problem with sidekicking, for damage it really doesn't matter very much, however sidekicking will have an affect on healing. If, for example, a 15 level Empathy Defender sidekicks to a level 50 character, the Defender's heals improve dramatically and can help the entire team survive the battle. Rewards The following text is the official documentation on how awards are managed when fighting Giant Monsters: * When fighting these villains you must be within a close proximity to receive your reward. This pertains to both teamed and solo players. * When defeating this monster you would have to have done at least 10% of the damage to it to receive an award. This would mean 10% of total damage done to the monster, not its total Hit Points. This includes any damage done by opposing NPC mobs that the Giant Monster may have been attacked by before you defeated it. * If a Giant Monster has self healing powers or it travels with other mobs that heal it, that can keep increasing the total damage to kill it, and requiring more and more damage for you to hit 10%. List of Giant Monsters Located in Paragon City Located in the Rogue Isles Special Giant Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Enemy Rank